Dr. Michaela Quinn
Dr. Michaela Quinn-Sully '''(sometimes referred to as '''Mrs. Sully or Dr. Michaela Quinn Sully) is the town doctor of Colorado Springs that had to fight for her right to be accepted as such. She's played by Jane Seymour. Vital Information *Daughter of Josef Quinn & Elizabeth Quinn, née Weston. *Adoptive Mother of Matthew, Colleen, & Brian. *Wife of Sully, virgin before. *Mother of Katie. *She was born February 15th, 1833, in Boston, the 5th and last daughter of Josef and Elizabeth Quinn. *She had a dream to be a doctor & attended the Woman's Medical College of Pennsylvania when no other schools would accept her. *Before leaving for Colorado she answered an ad in The Globe asking for a town doctor. *Graduated from the Woman's Medical College of Pennsylvania, class of 1860 and specialized in diagnosis. Episodes Season 1 *Pilot - She arrives in Colorado Springs & begins to learn how to live on the frontier. She also begins to be accepted as a doctor & gains herself a family of her own. For Christmas she receives a shingle from Sully to hang on the exterior of the cabin. *Epidemic - She does her best to treat an influenza epidemic & becomes ill herself. *The Visitor - She borrows money from her mother to buy the clinic tends to Robert E.'s burns after his forge explodes. *Law of the Land - Has to choose what to do when she discovers that Matthew helped Jon steal & slaughter a cow. *The Healing - She performs an hernia operation on Loren with Miss Olive's permission. *Father's Day - has to deal with the fact that she didn't save a patient cause she didn't see what was ailing them & the fact that the children may be taken by their father. *Bad Water - goes off to prove that Clay Harding has been dumping mercury in Willow Creek. *The Great American Medicine Show - a medicine show comes to town promising fake cures & she has . *A Cowboy's Lullaby - tries to find a home for a baby that's 1/2 Indian & get's trapped by a bear. She would've kept the child until Sully convinces the father to come back for it. *Running Ghost - She has to help Sully heal from his injuries after he's beaten by Rankin's men. *The Prisoner - She & Sully try their best to help Cloud Dancing escape after Custer comes to town. *Happy Birthday - Michaela turns 35 as her children try to set her up with various men around the town. But her biggest problem lies when she loses a patient to blood poisoning (due to a dirty razor Jake used for shaving him) that drives Jake into a spiraling alcholic depression. It is hinted in this episode that Jake might have a thing for her, but might just be the drunkeness. Her and Sully have their first kiss. *Rite of Passage Michaela has her first true struggle as a parent when Matthew wishes to marry Ingrid and learns to be less overprotective when he undergoes a manhood ritual. *Heroes *The Operation *The Secret *Portraits Season 2 * The Race * Sanctuary * Halloween * The Incident * Saving Souls * Where the Heart Is * Giving Thanks * Best Friends * Sully's Choice * Mike's Dream: A Christmas Tale * Crossing the Line * The Offering * The Circus * Another Woman * Orphan Train * Buffalo Soldiers * Luck of the Draw * Life and Death * The First Circle * Just One Lullaby * The Abduction * The Campaign * The Man in the Moon * Return Engagement Season 3 *The Train *Fathers and Sons *Cattle Drive, Parts 1 & 2 *The Library *Halloween II *The Washington Affair *Money Trouble *Thanksgiving *Ladies Night, Parts 1 & 2 *The First Christmas *Indian Agent *The End of the World *Pike's Peace *Cooper vs. Quinn *What Is Love? *Things My Father Never Taught Me *Baby Outlaws *Bone of Contention *The Permanence of Change *Washita *Sully's Recovery *Ready or Not *For Better or Worse Season 4 *A New Life *Traveling All-Stars *Mothers and Daughters *Brother's Keeper *Halloween III *Dorothy's Book *Promises, Promises *Expedition *One Touch of Nature - Learns she is pregnant. *Hell on Wheels *Fifi's First Christmas *Change of Heart *Tin Star *If You Love Someone *The Iceman Cometh *Dead or Alive, Parts 1 & 2 *Deal with the Devil *Eye for an Eye *Hearts and Minds *Reunion *Woman of the Year *Last Chance *Fear Itself *One Nation *When a Child Is Born, Parts 1 & 2 Season 5 *Runaway Train *Having It All *Malpractice *All That Glitters... *Los Americanos *Last Dance *Right or Wrong *Remember Me *Legend *The Tempest *Separate but Equal *A Place to Die *Season of Miracles *The Dam *Farewell Appearance *The Most Fatal Disease *Colleen's Paper *A House Divided *Hostage *The Body Electric *Before the Dawn *Starting Over *His Father's Son *Moment of Truth, Parts 1 & 2 Season 6 *Reason to Believe *All That Matters *A Matter of Conscience *The Comfort of Friends *Wave Goodbye *A Place Called Home *Lead Me Not *A Time to Heal, Parts 1 & 2 *Civil Wars *Safe Passage *Homecoming *Point Blank *Seeds of Doubt *Seven Kinds of Lonely *Life in the Balance *Happily Ever After *Birdman *Vengeance *To Have and to Hold *The Fight *A New Beginning Movies *Dr. Quinn: Medicine Woman: The Movie *Dr. Quinn: Medicine Woman: The Heart Within Quotes *"Savages don't knock, Mother." (The Visitor) *"Forgive me Reverend, but I thought you answered to a higher authority." (The Prisoner)" *"Children who are raised with respect try their best. Children who are raised with fear just try to get even." (Just One Lullaby) Quinn, Dr. Michaela Category:Characters